Fallout: Terraria (Origins) Episode 4: Worse than the Nether
By Terrarian Pony Author's note: This series is inspired by a famous Minecraft Roleplay Youtuber, who has given me anonymous permission through a Youtube live stream to use his character in this series. Xylophoney is a cool, cool dude, and you should check out his channel which I will link below. https://m.youtube.com/user/XylophoneyGames The character Xylo is property of Xylophoney. Thank you for reading, and if you do read this please check out his channel. Previously Next Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Fallout: Terraria Origins Episode 4 Worse than the Nether ... Xylo (Narrating): Previously on Fallout: Terraria Origins... ___ Xylo:" What's wrong? You still worried you're gonna be voted Overseer?" Mevoda:" Of course I am going to get the most votes." ___ Xylo:" You're going get those numbers changed now, and you aren't going to tell anyone you saw me. Am I clear?" ___ Aidein:" The resident with the majority vote is... Xylo!" ___ Aiden:" Everyone, our new Overseer!" ___ Xylo:" You know how screwed up this is, right?" Mevoda:" Yes, well... this is how it has to be." Xylo:" But what if it doesn't?" ___ Voice 1:" He will not follow you..." Voice 2:" He is too selfish." ___ Liz:" Asking me to sit down with you?! Of course, handsome." ___ Xylo:" Will you contribute to my plans to open the door to the Mineshaft?" ___ Liz:" I want ten kids. Ten, no less." ___ Xylo:" You know what this means, right?" Mevoda:" War..." ___ Xylo:" ...war never changes." ___ Mevoda:" I'd say I'm against you then." Xylo:" Very well, I'll let you walk." ___ Xylo:" But you'll walk with a limp." ___ Xylo:" I had too much power. Too much strength... I deserve worse than death. It is all happening once more." ___ Xylo:" We have our own paths to walk. Mine... mine should be walked alone." ___ Liz:" You lied to me. If I can't have you... no one can." ___ Xylo:" Th-thank you." ___ Xylo (Narrating intro):" In the world of total atomic cataclysm, with mutants and raiders... the fate of this once great land falls to us. Some people kill for scraps, or do worse. Others fight the good fight, in attempt to better the wasteland, and make it habitable once more. This is the story... of Fallout: Terraria Origins!" ... Xylo woke up to sound of gunfire. There was aching pain in his stomach as tried to move. He slowly sat up, and instantly regretted it as he screamed. Xylo:" Ah! Hah... what the... I'm not dead!" RATATATATATAT!!! Xylo:" Gun shots? Wha-- what's going on?" He recovered from the floor, dirt all over his green Mineshaft 3 jumpsuit. He pulled out his gun, only to remember it was empty. He readied his magic, and then began to limp over to where the gunshots were coming from. Peaking over the ledge of the cliff he was on, he saw a battle. Some men wearing spikes and leathers to the north, and people wearing rags and farm cloths to the south. The were hiding behind convenient military barricades. Xylo knew he was injured, but he had to do something. He would not let them die like this. So he began to limp down the hillside to sneak up behind them. One of them seemed to notice him somehow, because he turned and began shooting in his direction as he was downscaling the hill. Xylo ducked, the bullets going over his head like birds, if the birds were as fast as bullets. Raider 1:" Stay here, I'm gonna make this one bleed!" Raider 2:" Go get him, Percy!" Xylo:" Dang it! I'm a sitting duck here!" He began to use his shock spell to shock the raider, but the raider's leather armor absorbed most of the shock. The raider shot back with a double-barrel shotgun as Xylo tried to take cover using the hill. The raider started to reload, and Xylo took his opportunity. Xylo switched to a healing spell to heal his injury. Then, he leapt off the hill and onto the raider. On top of the raider, he used his lightning fist spell to incapacitate the raider. He then used his shock spell to surprise shock the other raiders. One of the raiders threw a grenade towards him, and he just barely dodged it. Xylo:" Dang it! Why are you trying to kill us!?" The raiders didn't answer, as they were too busy trying to get a clean shot on him. One raider ran out of ammo, and started coming at him with a switchblade. Xylo made short work of him though, grabbing him, and breaking his neck, using him as a dead meat shield, then using his shock spell to finish the other one off. After they were dealt with, five more started coming. Xylo grabbed the shotgun, and pulled the trigger, forgetting that it wasn't loaded. He hopped behind the barricades with the farmers. Xylo:" I know I'm the one trying to rescue you guys, but does anyone have any bullets? Particularly for a shotgun, or perhaps a desert eagle?" One of them held out a handful of .44 magnum rounds, and one shotgun shell. Xylo:" This'll work." Xylo slung his desert eagle over the barricade, and activated M.A.T.S. from his Terrain-Gadget to lock onto his targets. One shot to a raider's head, two shots to another raider's torso. Xylo:" Go! This way!" He let the farmers run first as he shot used a shock spell to defend them. Again, it didn't really do too much damage to raiders wearing leathers. They ran inside a small, poorly built shack, and Xylo closed the door behind them. Xylo:" I am the defender of these people! You will not harm them as long as I stand!" The raider who seemed to lead the group stepped up. Raider leader:" How cute, are those your last words?" Xylo grinned. Xylo:" No, my last words will be a confession. A confession I'm not ready to make." Xylo activated M.A.T.S. again, and aimed for one of the lower raiders. Two shots to his chest, a shot to the second raider's left leg. The third raider took a shot to artery,at which point, he ran out of M.A.T.S. charge, and just put a second bullet into his right arm, and a third to the forehead. Xylo then used a flame spell to ignite the fourth raider just before his mana ran out completely. The leader tried to shoot, and hit Xylo's left arm, and Xylo countered by shooting the gun out of hand, then his left leg, crippling him. The raider then found himself looking down the barrel of the shotgun. Xylo:" I'm ready to reveal my secret." BLAM!!! ... The farmers were so grateful, they took Xylo to their settlement, which they called, Terrainville. It was a medium-sized town, with a wall built around it. A large tower poked out of the ground, with four obsidian pillars surrounding it, holding large, purple gems. Then Xylo remebered, that was Amethyst Tower. The town itself used to be called Slawstar. Xylo lived here before he ran into Mineshaft 3. They told him that there would be safety in Mineshaft 3. They assured him. But instead, the Mineshaft was rigged. Xylo:" Where did I go wrong?" The farmers took him to a man named Jek. He seemed to be somewhere around 30-40 years old, but Xylo couldn't tell for certain. He had a beard and a fedora, and he wore a fine leather coat. Jek:" Well, well. Looks like we got a new kid in town. What's yer name partner?" Xylo:" Ehem. Uh... Xylo. Xylo is the name." Jek:" Xylo, hm? That's a weird name. I think you're making that up." Xylo:" My name is weird? What about Jek?" Jek:" Well Xylo doesn't sound like a name, sounds more like an alias." Xylo:" It's my name." Jek:" Whatever you say pal." Xylo:" Anyways, it just so happens I'm from a Mineshaft, and I'm new to this... wasteland. I could use some advice." Jek:" You want my advice? Negotiation with raiders is useless, shoot them ferals in the head... oh, and stay away from the Arson steel plant." Xylo:" Slow down, first off... what's a feral?" Jek:" Well... how do I describe this to someone who's been in an underground bomb shelter for sixteen years? Ghouls are... basically people, like us. Just a bit more irradiated." Xylo:" Okay, but you said something about ferals." Jek:" Hold your cattle, I'm getting to that! See there is a difference between a human ghoul, and a feral ghoul. Feral ghouls are no longer human. Some would say their zombies, but... we already have enough of those at night. These are like zombies, but their a lot faster, and there ain't no communicating with 'em, cause they'll eat your face off. Human ghouls are still irradiated, but they still have there minds intact." Xylo:" Okay, and what's at Arson?" Jek:" Don't know. But people have been going in there and not coming out. Well... except Barrus, but he won't say a word about it. Refuses actually." Xylo:" Where does he live?" Jek:" On the other side o' town in that lone shack... eh, but don't bother him. He doesn't like to talk to people." ... Despite Jek's warning, Xylo went to see Barrus, anyways. The shack looked almost abandoned, but there were a few signs that someone had still been living here. A "Do-Not-Disturb" sign, for example. There were some nails recently hammered into the door off the shack. They were bent. Some were older though. It looked as if the owner kept adding nails to scare away any newcomers. There was lit lamp hanging over the door. Xylo:" Well this certainly isn't children safe." Barrus:" You can say that again!" Xylo turned, startled, to see an old man with a walking stick. He was wearing a straw hat, and overalls, as well as a checkered shirt. He seemed grumpy for some reason. Barrus:" The question is, what is a whippersnapper like you, doing on my property!?" Xylo:" I'd like to know about Arson." Barrus:" Oh, so you want to bug me too, huh? Come to tell me how worthless I am to run away?" Xylo:" No sir. I was simply curious. I have no intention of brlittling you." Barrus:" Well, I guess you seem like a nice fellow. Fine. I guess I can't keep quiet forever. Everyone who goes into Arson, seeks the bounty of treasure. Some kind of... secret cache, or stash, maybe. But what they really find, is themselves impaled at the end of two horns." Xylo:" What kind of horns?" Barrus:" Well a minotaur's, of course. That thing is as beastly as the rest o' the mutants out here." Xylo:" I see." Barrus:" Hey, you aren't thinking of going there are you?" Xylo:" Not... unless it's necessary, no." Barrus:" Finally. Someone who's got some lick a sense around here. Say, have I seen you before?" Xylo:" I doubt... wait a minute. I think I saw you before all this happened. Ever been to El Pablo's?" Barrus:" Ah! The taco restaurant. Now I remember. You were the janitor, weren't you?" Xylo:" Yeah, that was me!" Barrus:" Yeah, I remember how bad you sucked at your job." Xylo:" What?" Barrus:" I'm messing' with ya. You kept the floors clean, and the bathrooms smelling like fresh pears." Xylo:" It was actually a... fresh apples scent." Barrus:" That's what it was. I remember now. Lemme guess, all these years, you've still cleaning been cleanin' stalls, eh?" Xylo:" Well, yes. Basically. But uh... I have also been studying magic recently." Barrus:" Dabbling in a bit of wizardry, eh? What kind?" Xylo:" Mostly lightning magic." Barrus:" Might wanna be careful with that magic around here. Folks in Terrainville don't much care for magic users." Xylo:" They didn't care for it when the town was called something else either." Barrus:" By the way, don't know if cared, but El Pablo..." Xylo:" El Pablo! Is he still alive?" Barrus:" Well yes, and he's still of business, too." Xylo:" Do you know where he stays?" ... El Pablo was staying in his old restaurant, according to Barrus. To get there, Xylo would have to go a mile due south east of Terrainville. Xylo didn't feel like walking over there over night, so he found an alley to stay in. As Xylo layed down in a makeshift bed, he remembered his younger says. Cleaning the bathrooms of a taco shop, while also being the advertising face for many of the Terra-Tec during the war. He advertised the company all over: on television, news papers, bill boards, posters. The result of being owing a bunch of favors, to friends in high places. Xylo was found to be charismatic, and Terra-Tec decided to make him the face of all Terra-Tec commercials and advertisements. Xylo picked up one of the posters that fell on the ground. It was of him in a red and white striped shirt, advertising Terra-Tec's state-of-the-art fallout shelters. "Get your spot in your Local Mineshaft today! Only 20 platinum coins for your ensured saftey during the events of nuclear annihilation!" ... Xylo was now on his way to El Pablo's restaurant. He was walking in the middle of a city ruin. He didn't know what to expect, but the only thing Xylo could think about was how the towers were so much taller than he remembered from before. If Xylo was intimidated by how tall the towers he used to ride past all the time in a horse-pulled taxi. He wasn't too bad with horses himself, if only a little rusty as a result of sixteen years without seeing one. If he could find a horse and carriage to drive himself. Xylo turned a corner when... Voice:" The roof!" Xylo heard a shot being fired, and the whole world felt slower in front of him, as he backed up in his tracks, watching as the sniper's bullet wizzed past his face, coming from his left. Xylo took cover behind a mail box, and prepared a lightning bolt spell. He looked back, and threw a bolt, without aiming. Suffice it to say, he missed by four stories. The sniper was shooting from a hole the tenth floor. He fired a second shot at one of the mail box's legs, causing it to break off completely from the ground. Xylo got up, and ran for his life. The sniper took a third shot at Xylo's right leg, causing him to trip. The sniper ran towards the elevator, and was already heading for the first floor when Xylo half recovered from his leg wound, and started limping through the street. Suddenly, the shooter was walking up right behind him. Unluckily, Xylo forgot to bring healing potions for such an occasion. The sniper shot him in the back, causing Xylo to collapse on the ground. The sniper walked up near him, and crouched down to check Xylo's belongings. Suddenly, Xylo turned, and smacked the shooter, causing him to dropped his gun. Xylo prepared his lightning bolt spell to frighten him. Suddenly, five other men came up behind him. Xylo heard them coming, and grabbed the sniper, placing his electric hand near the snipers head. Xylo:" Don't do anything stupid. I can fry his brain, and I'm afraid to do it." Suddenly, a shot was fired, and the sniper hit the ground. Teaner:" Neither am I." A man emerged from the small group. He was carrying 39. caliber pistol. This was Teaner, the leader of the Rot Hop gang. Xylo:" That wasn't exactly how I pictured this going. What can I do for fine gentlemen?" Teaner:" You killed quite a few of my people. Or so my scouts say. So is it true? You took out eight of my men, on your own, while protecting civilians, and not a single casualty on your end?" Xylo:" Well... heh, I actually killed seven, if it makes you feel better. I incapacitated the first one." Teaner:" Oh, don't think I'm not grateful. You killed the weakest of us. It only makes us stronger. But more men you kill, the less people I have loyal to me. I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you, to boost morale. You understand." He raised his 39. at Xylo. He was going to say something, when suddenly, there was flash, and appeared next to him, was a person, wearing a light blue, hooded mage robes, the hood decorated with a yellow line across the opening. She grabbed Xylo, and then there was another flash, and he was somewhere else. And there was a gunshot heard from a short distance. Xylo:" Wha-" The hooded mage covered his mouth before he could say anything. Her name was Hannah. She was an expert in illusion and alteration magic. Hannah:" (Whispers) Shhh... we don't want them to hear us. I didn't have time to prepare a long range teleportation spell, so just trust me, and stay quiet." She took her hand off of his mouth, and he kept his mouth shut. Teaner:" Where'd you go? Only a freaking coward hides!" Xylo:" Okay. That guy has issues." Hannah:" Teaner is a wasteland monster. His gang is the most feared in Mythrolhia." Xylo:" Well then, what do we do?" Hannah:" There is a horse carriage nearby. It can get us out of this." Xylo:" Horses, eh. I like it. But how do I know I can trust you?" Hannah looked back at him, and gave him a smile. Hannah:" I don't know. I guess that's half the excitement. Hehe." Xylo followed the strange woman, hoping this wasn't a trap. Meanwhile, Teaner was giving orders to his men to fan out and find him. Xylo:" How did you do that by the way?" Hannah:" I'm well versed in illusion and alteration magic. It's kinda my shtick. Like, I don't really fight... people who shoot at me, I just really shove and teleport away." Xylo:" Great. The first mage I meet out here, and she's a pacifist. Just what I need right now." Hannah frowned. Hannah:" You should be greatful. I just saved your skin." Xylo:" I could have handled myself." Hannah:" Sure. The horse carriage is just around the corner." Just as they cornered a stone wall, one of Teaner's men was there, aiming right at them. Xylo used M.A.T.S. and targeted the raider's head with his desert eagle. Two shots blew his head clean off, but the sound of gunfire alerted the other raiders. Xylo saw the horse that Hannah was talking about, and it had some sort of carriage attatched. The hooded mage grabbed Xylo, and casted an invisibility spell. Xylo didn't have time to ask questions, instead they made their way towards the carriage. The horses looked fairly normal, expect they were a bit wrinkly, possibly due to radiation, and there were horns, sticking out of the back of their heads, as if they were some form of demon equines. Hannah deactivated the spell as soon as they were on the carriage, Hannah in the front, Xylo in back, his lightning bolt spell prepared. Teaner began shouting orders as the horses began to gallop away with the carriage. A few minutes later, they thought they were in the clear, but all of sudden, the raiders came back with their own horses. Xylo:" Are. You. Kidding me!?" Xylo launched a lightning bolt at one of the raider horses, causing the horse to fumble, and trip over it's own hooves, causing the raider to fall off. Teaner took a few shots at the carraige, earning a few bullet holes in the wood for his efforts. Xylo cast two more lightnong bolts at Teaner, who's horse dodged them without even batting an eye. Teaner's men shot a flurry of bullets at the carriage, punctering the wood even further. Hannah:" Hang on! I got an idea!" Hannah's hand flickered with what appeared to be an illusion spell, and suddenly, two more carraiges, two more Hannah's, and two more Xylo's appeared, with four more horses. Teaner:" What the-..." Xylo looked shocked. How did she pull that off? Suddenly, the carraiges began to shuffle around each other, confusing the raiders. They began shooting wildly, as each carraige began to finally move in dirfferent directions. By chance, Teaner's horse had begun to follow the real carriage, along with two other of his men. Xylo:" Dang itM He's still on our tail!" Hannah:" Of course he is. He may be raider, but he's smart." Teaner got off a few more shots at the carriage, and one in Xylo's shoulder. He yelled in pain as the bullet grazed him. He pulled out his eagle, and fired three rounds at Teaner specifically. One shot struck in his shoulder, a second one grazing his horse's side. The horse whinnied, and began to trot wildly. Teaner was now more focused on regaining control of his horse, he didn't even see that Xylo was casting a lightning bolt directly into his face. Teaner fell off his horse, whom trotted awkwardly away from the battle. Teaner's men stopped to check on their leader, and Xylo and Hannah got away safely. Hannah:" Did we lose them?" Xylo:" I think we lost them. El Pablo's is nearby, I think. Let's make stop there." Hannah:" El Pablo's?" Xylo:" I gotta meet someone there." Hannah:" Alrighty. ... El Pablo's was a great Taco restaurant, managed by El Pablo himself. The two story building was old and ruined, and to the point that it should have collapsed years ago. The windows, broken as they were, looked as if they were still being wiped every day. In the middle across the building were block letters spelling the name "El Pablo's". In the window was a "Help: Wanted" sign, and other more negative signs that said thing like "WE DO NOT SERVE RAIDERS HERE!" and "WE RESERVE THE RIGHT TO REFUSE, OR REMOVE PATRONS!" Xylo was surprised to see a couple raider dummies made from stuffed sacks wearing raider armor outside. One of their heads was impaled by a stake, the other having bullet holes, and a crack in the armor. If El Pablo was still alive here, he must have been doing well for himself. Xylo walked through the doors of the restaurant. The scent of fresh tacos instantly filled his lungs, and Xylo saw a few wastelanders sitting at the tables. Most of them looked at him as if he were a smudge on their taco shells. Even further, the restaurant was clean. Cleaner than anything he had ever seen in the wasteland. Xylo:" Wow... El Pablo sure does know how to live in Post-Apocalyptia." Hannah:" Yeah. Isn't it wierd how prewar-casual this place is, compared to... everywhere else?" Xylo didn't respond to that. Instead, he listened to the radio on the counter, blaring music. When the song ended, a voice came from the radio, as if addressing a crowd. ???:" Well folks, that was Henry Griffon, reminding all that the wasteland sucks, and that you suck too! Now to the news." It was a male voice, seemingly very angry at life, as if mommy didn't hug him enough as a child. ???:" You know who it is, the name is DJ Watshisname! And for those of you asking, YES, THAT IS MY REAL LAST NAME! STOP ASKING! Reports came in recently that the Law People now have control over the Solar Citadel. Don't quote me on it, that's just what I heard. Apparently, they have a new secret project to restore order to the wasteland. Well, good on you Law People. You know, I would just like to take a moment to acknowledge the badge, because I really do respect it... UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE, WHO DECIDE THEY ARE ABOVE THE LAW, AND BECOME RAIDERS!! There are those who think they are better than the rest, and kill people for everything they own, because it's easy and they don't want to work for it themselves! Well think about this one, RAIDERS! If you kill everyone who provides food, water, and other necesseties, what will you do, when all those farmers, all those hunters and scouts... what are you going to do, when you KILL THEM ALL, and there is NO ONE LEFT, TO PROVIDE FOR YOU, and you have NO IDEA, HOW TO PROVIDE FOR YOURSELF, AND FUTURE GENERATIONS!? Think on that, while I play this next bit... Blocky Roads. A song that you may or may not find appealing. SURPRISINGLY... I do." "Almost heaven, Mythrolhia greenish grasslands, mining ores for latá. Friendship's strong here, stronger than the beasts breaking blocks left and right, craft a hoe for wheat. Blocky roads, make a home it's the place, I belong Mythrolhia, break some more blocks make a home, blocky roads..." The somg went on, telling the tale of a once beautiful land, now tainted by the mistakes of human-kind. It made him feel sympathetic to those who weren't allowed in the Mineshaft when the sirens went off before the lunar strike that hit Slawstar. Suddenly, a bearded man wearing a sombrero, and bright red cloths walked through a doorway behind the counter. It was the man himself, the one Xylo had always wanted to be before the war... El Pablo. He seemed older than before El Pablo:" Hola senior. What can El Pablo, the last taco merchant you'll ever find in the wasteland, do for you?" TO BE CONTINUED...Category:Stories Category:Minecraft/Terraria Category:Minecraft Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Inspired by Youtuber Category:Fallout: Terraria